Generally, various devices are peripherally used more often. So, those devices need to be used in a manner of interoperating with each other. Yet, it is inconvenient to connect a plurality of the devices together by wire. Since applications of the respective devices are not mutually compatible, it is substantially difficult to connect the devices together.
If communication is carried out by wireless technology, wires including cable and the like between the devices can be removed. And, it is also possible to directly exchange data information in a manner that the devices configure networks via wireless network between themselves.
Devices capable of performing communication on the network include computers, PDA, notebook computers, digital TV, camcorders, digital cameras, printers, microphones, speakers, headsets, barcode readers, displays, mobile phones, and the like. And all kinds of digital devices can be used as the devices capable of performing communication on the network.
In order to perform communication via the wireless network, a device capable of performing a control function of controlling and distributing resource allocation between devices configuring the network is needed.
If the device is unable to perform the control function as a coordinator, a process for enabling the control function to be performed by another device corresponding to one of the devices configuring the network is needed.
Even if a new device having conditions better than those of a current coordinator in performing the control function is associated in the network, a process for transferring the control function to the new device is needed as well.
Besides, when the process for transferring the control function is not performed, it may happen that power supply to the coordinator is suddenly interrupted or that the coordinator moves away to deviate from a distance range for establishing the network.
However, under the above circumstances, if a device capable of continuing the control function fails to exist, it is unable to make a response to resource allocation request from the devices in the course of communication on the network. And, it is unable to perform a timing control.
Accordingly, the devices performing the communication via the network are unable to perform data transmissions and receptions. And, a problem of failing to maintain the network takes place.